


Updates from the author

by yayhwan



Category: GOT7, K-pop, VIXX
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayhwan/pseuds/yayhwan
Summary: I can't really add comments to my current works or add a chapter just to update my readers about how writing's going. So I'll create chapters here, to update you guys on my stories.





	Updates from the author

Welcome to my author update from November 2018.

I would like to apologize first, because I know that I must be an extremely annoying author to read stories from. The truth is that I write best when I'm under an enormous amount of pressure from uni or work, and in order to procrastinate on things I have to do, things with deadlines, I write stories.

Let me just take you through the different fandoms I write for/groups I write about...

**VIXX**  
I know I haven't updated any story since my study abroad semester earlier this year, and I'm really sorry about that. I still want to keep writing for stories like Collision and Artifice (and Reality). And I have written more than has been uploaded so far, but I haven't written a full chapter. And because I'm an idiot, I have actually focussed on a new story that I'm not sure what to name yet, but for that one, I want to upload it in one go. Even though I might chop it up into chapters, everything will be uploaded at about the same time. So regarding my stories about VIXX, I have more coming and I'm not sitting still. It's just mostly going on behind the scenes and I'm a very slow writer when my stress doesn't fuel my motivation.

**GOT7**  
It's been a while since I finished You Shine So Brightly and started writing Hush. I know that I haven't finished Hush and aren't even close to finishing. The theme and storyline of Hush is still one that I am excited about and that I do want to finish, but after a brief hiatus at the time, I read back my last couple of chapters and I was displeased. Now I hate rewriting things that I've already written, although that's technically a huge part of professional writing in any setting, so instead of rewriting the last chapter and then continuing, I dove deeper into other K-pop fandoms, and ended up writing things about VIXX almost a year later. I honestly don't feel like I can promise you that I'll finish Hush, but I haven't forgotten about it and if I ever do find the motivation and inspiration to rework this story and finish it, I'll try.

If you have any questions regarding what I've been up to or my thoughts regarding the different ongoing stories I have, please leave a comment, I'll try to respond as truthfully as possible to everyone. I don't know if any of you were waiting for an update like this, but I just felt so bad for leaving my stories without updates, I felt the need to explain myself best as I can, so you guys know that my resolve to finish some of my stories has not vanished.

Thank you for reading this, and thank you for reading my stories. I really, truly appreciate it. And I know I don't do you guys justice with the lack of uploaded chapters.


End file.
